Durian, Please!
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Sequel 'Strawberry, Anyone'. AschLuke, rated-M. Luke menerima tantangan Asch untuk mencari apa arti durian, namun dia gagal. Asch pun memberinya hukuman  Bed-scene, fail at lemon, YAOI, OOC. Don't like, don't read.


Kirana : Kembali lagi bersama trio author CoretSablengCoret bersaudara~

Qiao : Yang sableng itu Cuma kamu doang, tau. -_-

Kirana : *pundung*

Agi : Now, now, jangan berantem dong... **Tales of The Abyss is not ours!**

Qiao : **Pairing **is **AschLuke**. Beware of **OOC, abal, ga-je, YAOI**—yes, it's RATED-M, **AR**—Alternate Reality**, Replicacest, and the others. Thanks to Shania Prilla Davanti, our friend who inspired us by her great ideas. And thanks to (at)pilongtan & (at)hernamewasALICE for supporting us. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Or at least, you can try to like it. **

Agi : ... Kok rasanya Qiao-nii maksa ya?

Qiao : *rolls eyes*

**======================= Durian, Please! =======================**

Luke fon Fabre, 17 tahun, sedang terdesak.

Oke, dia sering merasa terdesak. Saat sedang bersembunyi dari Natalia—tapi akhirnya tertangkap Guy. Saat kejadian Akzeriuth. Saat dia harus memilih mati demi menyelamatkan Auldrant.

Tapi dia tidak pernah sepanik dan sehisteris ini.

Luke fon Fabre, 17 tahun, sedang benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk.

Alasannya mudah. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia berhasil menjawab tantangan dari _original_-nya. Dan mendapat _hadiah_ berupa ciuman. CIUMAN.

Luke tidak percaya kalau hidupnya berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Dan, setelah memberinya hadiah, si idiot itu langsung pergi. Tentunya setelah memberi tantangan baru untuk Luke.

Luke tidak yakin apa hadiah untuk tantangan kali ini. Apapun bentuknya, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Insting uke tertindasnya bekerja.

_Hell no_. Luke tidak mengakui dan tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa dia uke dari si idiot itu. _NO WAY._

Bicara soal tantangan,

Luke kini mulai takut kembali. Dia tidak berhasil menemukan jawaban, "Apa itu durian?". Pertanyaan yang simpel. Sayangnya tidak ada seorang pun di antara teman-temannya yang pernah melihat, bahkan belum pernah mendengar buah itu.

Maaf, Luke pernah melihat buah itu. Maaf saja, ya.

Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Luke ingin menenggelamkan diri ke laut Baticul.

**======================= Durian, Please! =======================**

Luke sebelumnya selalu senang melihat Asch. Itu karena dia ingin membuktikan kalau dirinya tidak mengecewakan _original_-nya itu.

Tapi sekarang, Luke mengkeret di ujung bangku taman dengan Asch yang menatapnya datar.

"Apa?" gumamnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Grogi.

"Jawabanmu, _dreck_." Asch bertampang seolah-olah dia tengah menginterogasi seorang pencuri.

Luke langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mundur perlahan, disertai tawa gugup, "Ahahaha... Ja-jawaban dari pertanyaan apa, Asch? Aku tidak ingat kau pernah memberiku pertanyaan... Ahaha..."

Asch berdecak, "Kalau pun kau tidak tahu jawabannya, aku tidak akan menusukmu dengan pedangku." katanya.

Luke menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "Tapi... Aku sudah berusaha mencari jawabannya..." katanya pelan.

Asch menjulurkan tangannya.

Luke mengerjapkan mata.

"Ikut aku."

**======================= Durian, Please! =======================**

"Asch,"

Luke menyusul Asch yang sudah sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar.

"Mau apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Luke heran.

Asch menatapnya sebentar sebelum membuka pintu. Dan sedetik kemudian, Luke sudah terdorong ke dalam kamar—dan terjatuh (bahasa modern-nya, nyusruk) di lantai.

"AW! Asch! Apa maksudmu untuk itu?" geram Luke. Asch menatapnya datar sebelum berjalan menghampirinya. Dan menjepit tubuhnya di antara tubuh Asch dan lantai.

"M-mau apa kau?" Luke mulai gugup. Berdua di dalam kamar, hanya dengan Asch.

Insting uke tertindasnya mulai muncul. Dan berkata kalau dia harus lari.

"Menghukummu." jawab Asch singkat. Dia mulai menciumi Luke, sementara Luke berwajah terkejut.

"Asch! Ap-apa—Nnn~!" desah Luke saat Asch mulai menjilati lehernya. Dan menggigit. Dan menghisap. Dan menjilat.

... Author, jangan pingsan dulu. Selesaikan dulu fanfic-mu ini.

Setelah selesai berurusan dengan leher Luke, Asch memindahkan Luke ke atas kasur dan mulai melepas baju berwarna putih yang sedang dipakai Luke.

"Asch! Ba-bajuku!" Luke mulai panik.

"Kau tidak melakukan _itu_ sambil memakai baju, _dreck_." Asch tetap melanjutkan melepas pakaian Luke sambil menciumi lagi leher _replica_-nya yang sangat manis itu.

Luke meneguk ludah ketika mendengar Asch berkata '_itu_' dengan mudahnya. Dan kembali mendesah saat Asch memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luke. Sensasi itu lagi.

Baju, lepas. Celana, lepas. Luke kini sudah tidak tertutup apa-apa lagi. Merasa malu akan keadaannya, Luke pun berwajah merah sambil menutupi beberapa daerah privasinya.

"Kenapa kau menutupinya?" tanya Asch yang sudah selesai menciumi Luke.

"I-ini memalukan, Asch!" seru Luke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Asch terdiam sebelum mulai melepas bajunya juga. Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berdua sudah tidak ditutupi oleh apapun.

"Jadi?" Asch kembali melumat bibir Luke. Kali ini tangan kanannya memainkan _nipple_ Luke dan tangan kirinya sibuk bermain dengan '_sesuatu-di-bagian-bawah_' Luke.

"A-Asch! Ja-jangan sentuh itu! Aaah~!" erang Luke.

"Cepat sekali. Bahkan kita belum mulai." Asch menyeringai.

"Ta-tapi—Aaah!"

"Sepertinya kau tidak sabar, ya. Baiklah kalau begitu." Asch mencium bibir manis Luke untuk kesekian kalinya.

"A-pa... Ma-maksud—Aaaah!" ucapan Luke terpotong.

"Sa-sakit! Asch!" teriak Luke saat Asch mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam... Ah, yah. Kalian tahu itu.

"Tenang saja, dan nikmati permainan ini, _dreck_." kata Asch sambil terus menambahkan jarinya untuk melonggarkan lubang itu.

"Aaah! Hnnn! Aaaah~!" Luke masih sibuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Dan apa itu tadi? Ada sedikit rasa senang. Dan nikmat.

Cairan putih mulai keluar dari '_sesuatu-di-bagian-bawah_' Luke. Hal itu membuat Asch mengeluarkan senyumnya yang lebih mirip seringai licik.

"Sudah keluar? Cepatnya. Baiklah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu satu-satunya yang menikmati ini." Asch memposisikan kaki Luke di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dan Luke punya _bad feeling_ akan apa yang terjadi.

"Baik. Aku akan mulai sekarang." Asch kembali menyeringai sambil mulai memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Luke.

"A-Asch! Be-berhen—AAAAH~!" Luke merintih. Atau mendesah. Atau mengerang. Atau tiga-tiganya.

"Hhh... Sempit sekali. _Are you a virgin_, _replica_?" Seringai itu lagi. Rasanya Luke ingin menghilang saja.

"Apa yang kau—AAAAH! HHH~!"

Dorong.

"HYA! AAH! ASCH!"

Dorong.

"Sa-sakit... Asch! Aaaah~!" Luke mulai menangis. Dia takut sekarang.

"_Replica_, diamlah sedikit. Sudah kubilang, nikmati saja!" Asch melumat bibir Luke untuk membungkam _replica_-nya itu.

Dia kembali mendorong. Dan Luke kembali mengerang.

"Hnnn! Ah! Mmmmh!" desah Luke dalam ciuman yang nafsu tingkat tinggi itu. Asch pun melepas ciumannya dan kembali memainkan _nipple_ Luke.

"Hyaaa~! Aaah~! Aaah! Nyaaaah~!" Luke nampaknya mulai menikmati permainan ini.

"_What a cute and stupid replica I have_." Sepertinya tidak ada senyum yang lebih cocok selain seringai licik di wajah Asch.

"Aaaasch! Hyaaaa~!" Luke memekik pelan saat milik Asch menyentuh suatu titik yang membuatnya... Merasa enak?

"Oh? Apa itu '_pleasure spot_'-mu?" Asch kembali mengenai titik itu, dan membuat Luke kembali mendesah.

"Nyaaa-aaah~! Hhnnnh~!"

"Kuh... Sedikit lagi, _replica_!"

"Hyaaaah~!"

"Khhh!"

"Nyaaaa-AAAH!"

Cairan putih itu keluar di dalam lubang Luke. Juga dari '_sesuatu-di-bagian-bawah_' Luke dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Saking banyaknya, sehingga cairan itu meluber ke luar. Perut Luke juga sudah terlapisi cairan putih itu.

"_As I thought_, _that was felt good_." Asch menjilati _nipple_ Luke, membuat pemuda itu kembali mendesah di tengah napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"A-Asch... Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Luke dengan napas satu-dua.

"_Dreck_. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Asch kembali melumat bibir _replica_-nya yang manis. Kali ini dengan lembut.

**======================= Durian, Please! =======================**

Keesokan harinya, Luke berjalan dengan agak pincang dan muka kusut. Dan bibir bengkak. Dan tanda merah di beberapa tempat di lehernya.

"Kau kenapa, Luke?" Guy selaku sahabat baiknya khawatir.

Luke terdiam sebelum menatap tajam pada salah satu tanaman di dekatnya, "Karena durian." jawabnya ketus.

"Durian?" Guy dan Jade saling berpandangan sebelum memiringkan kepala. Heran.

Apa mungkin terjadi hujan durian dan salah satunya membuat Luke tersandung atau terpeleset, dan membuat kakinya terluka?

Geser sedikit dari posisi Guy, Jade, dan Luke, ada Tear-Natalia-Anise yang sedang tertawa-tawa maniak mengerubungi sesuatu. Entah apa itu, Guy dan Jade tidak ingin tahu.

"Sudah kuduga, Luke-lah yang _bottom_!" seru Tear sambil terkikik pelan.

"Kau mengharapkan apa dari si wajah imut itu?" Natalia sibuk mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Anise tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Terlalu bahagia dia bisa mendapatkan video AschLuke sedang rated-M.

Jangan tanya darimana mereka mendapatkannya.

Di kejauhan, seorang pemuda berambut merah kelam panjang menyeringai. Dia sudah berniat untuk mendatangi kamar _replica_-nya malam ini dan mengulangi hal yang terjadi kemarin malam.

Luke fon Fabre, 17 tahun, dan insting uke tertindas-nya mengatakan kalau dia tidak boleh kembali ke kamarnya sampai malam ini.

**======================= Here's your durian! =======================**

**Alasan kenapa Asch memberi tantangan tentang durian, karena durian itu tidak enak di luar, tapi enak di dalam. Dan begitulah Luke. #ambiguwoy**

Kirana : HEY, SEXY!

Agi : CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Kirana : Tonight, you know...

Agi : CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Kirana : I'm a strong baby!

Agi : CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Kirana : Put on my jacket... And then, Let's go! Let's make love tonight—

Qiao : *tendang Kirana sama Agi yang nyanyi-nyanyi layaknya Seungri dan G.D-nya BigBang* Berisik. Bukannya _closing_.

Kirana : Awww~ Tapi, Qiao, selama pengerjaan fanfic rated-M pertama kita ini kan kita denger lagu sekseh ini!

Qiao : ... *pergi*

Agi : _Anyway_, Kirana-nee, aku masih ga yakin kita bikin fanfic rated-M. Kyaaa~ XD

Kirana : Tapi aku ga yakin kita melakukannya dengan benar. Lemon-nya kurang hot tuh. Qiao ga mau diajak kerja sama sih. Padahal dia kan cowok. Kalau dia mau ngelakuin dan ngasih tau rasanya ke kita, kan bakala jauh lebih gampang!

Agi : ... Kalau gitu pantesan Qiao-nii ga mau, kali-_-

Kirana : Tapi... Ini semua juga _thanks to _Dava~~~! *hug hug* Kalau bukan karena dia, kita ga akan nulis rated-M ini! XDD

Agi : So... _Review_? #jduak

_Review_ atau Asch akan menggrepe-grepe Luke lagi! #heh


End file.
